everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda Hippo
Hilda Hippo is a self-conscious hippopotamus who not only attends the elementary school as a student but also works as its playground monitor. She also has a fairly obvious crush on Lowly. It is also revealed in both Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and the Busytown Mysteries episode "The Achoo Mystery" that she's allergic to roses and any and all rose projects (including Sally Cat's rose-scented perfume in the latter). She appears in Richard Scarry books, ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'', ''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'', and ''Busytown Mysteries''. In ''Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever'', she is the daughter of Mrs. Hippo. Hilda is an excitable and self assured hippo. Best Videos Ever Appearances ''Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever'' - She appears in the H segment. Hilda Hippo's house is high on the hill, but she can't get up the hill. With help from a helicopter with a swing, Hilda Hippo gets to her house right away, and now she's home at last and thanks to the helicopter. Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever - After Huckle and Lily count 18 roses, Lowly brings the roses to Hilda. She sneezes them away, making them 18 beautiful stems. ''Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever'' - She wants to be an airplane pilot when she grows up. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever - She sings two songs about the alphabet: The Alphabet Song and My Alphabet. ''Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever'' - She appears in the second story, Mr. Fixit Fixes It. Her toaster is not working, but when Mr. Fixit fixes it if it's as good as new, the two pieces of toast went up, hit the ceiling, and land on the floor. She wasn't hungry anyway, but she will come back later. ''Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever'' - She appears as Little Miss Muffet in the Mother Goose nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet. She eats her curds and whey, when suddenly she sees a spider. Then she screams, runs away from the spider and bumps into Huckle Cat with fright, and keeps running away. TV Appearances Hilda is voiced by Cathy Gallant in The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Julie Lemieux in Busytown Mysteries. Attire Hilda usually is portrayed wearing a shirt and jumper (or "pinafore" in the UK). In Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, her shirt is blue with a white collar and cuffs and her jumper is red. In Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, her shirt is yellow and her jumper is blue. During Jumbo Pictures/Cartoon Pizza's tenure at animating the videos (Busy People, Learning Songs, and Silly Stories and Songs), her shirt is yellow and her jumper is green and she also wears a green bow. In Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, she dressed as Little Miss Muffet. In The Busy World of Richard Scarry, her shirt is yellow with a white collar and cuffs and her jumper is red. In Busytown Mysteries/Hurray for Huckle!, she instead wears purple overalls with a heart and a purple shirt. Gallery 5A968230-1BA3-4068-ABB4-1F4FBBC9A8F0.png|Hilda swinging 24D8947F-2AEA-4244-AF2C-DE1017D362DE.png|Hilda singing the Alphabet Song F9E064B7-175B-43EB-92C8-01DDD774A980.png|Hilda introduces the next song: "My Alphabet." 24D6EE66-E4FA-48BD-87C4-4CB041A5112D.jpeg|Hilda in Richard Scarry's Biggest Pop-Up Book Ever! We need more pictures! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hippos Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Girls Category:Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever! Characters Category:The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries (Hurray for Huckle!) Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Students Category:Hippos family Category:Pictures Needed